Unfinished Business (Missing Scene)
by mithras90
Summary: A ficlet about the missing scene between Lee saying to Amanda that the monster finally had a face and him visiting his parents' graves at Arlington.


**Not sure whether this works or not, this has been bouncing around my head for absolutely ages so I finally wrote it out what might have happened after Lee said the line about the monster and before he's standing in front of his parents graves. I am working on another Scarecrow and Mrs King Story and will let you know how it works out.**

**As usual I don't own any of the characters or anything else - I'm just taking them out of the box to play with for a little while. Please don't sue - I have no money!**

Unfinished Business (Missing Scene)

Slowly, Amanda crossed the room to where Lee was standing, "Amanda," he said slowly, "the monster has a face."

Slowly she put her arms around him, "Yes," she replied softly, looking up at him. "He does now. Come on, Scarecrow."

He turned and gave her a shy smile and again she noticed that with the drug in his system his face had taken on a soft, boyish look. She smiled up at him and then gently took his hand. She was surprised when he followed her without complaint. He was so quiet during the car journey back to IFF that she became concerned, glancing at him quickly she noticed that his face had an almost dreamy look to it. "Amanda," he said softly.

"Yes, Lee," she replied, trying to keep her voice as soft as his.

"The monster's gone now, hasn't it?"

"I think so, Lee," Amanda replied. Getting out of the car she took Lee's hand again and was even more astonished when he let her lead him into the building. Mrs Marston smiled up at her and Amanda gave her the password, 'Petrograd' – the older woman looked quickly across at Stetson and then nodded quickly to Amanda, Flashing her a glance of gratitude Amanda led him into the elevator.

Melrose looked up as she led Scarecrow into the bullpen, "Amanda! What the hell-" he began but stopped when she shook her head, "Lee," she turned to the dazed-looking man at her side, "Come with me a moment. I want you to sit quietly in Mr Melrose's office – I just have to get my handbag and then we'll go home – all right?"

He nodded, almost sleepily and managing a quick smile at both Billy and Francine, Amanda led the man into Billy's office. Within minutes she returned and moved to lean against Scarecrow's desk, "I'm sorry about this, Sir," she began, "um, shall I explain?"

"I'd appreciate that, Amanda," Billy replied, folding his arms.

Taking a deep breath, Amanda began, "Lee was doing some research into the deaths of his parents, they were killed in a car crash almost 30 years ago and there were rumours that they were traitors. Lee didn't believe it, he got me to distract Dr Anderson while he grabbed a vial of promazepam. Then he used it on himself to try and access the memories about a secret room his parents had in their basement-" She swallowed hard and then seeing the grim look on Billy's face continued, "we visited Scarecrow's old home and he found that his parents had kept secret files which cleared them of any wrongdoing and implicated Blackthorne. I can let you have the address of his old home – we did some damage to the cellar."

"And Mr Stetson is in my office because?" Melrose demanded.

"The promazepam is still in his system and ever since Blackthorne was shot he's seemed a bit dazed. I thought I ought to get him back here and give you a brief explanation before you have the other agencies screaming down the telephone at you."

"Hmmm," Billy frowned, "Very well, Mrs King, thank you for reporting back to me. You'd best get Mr Stetson out of my office and back home. I want you to stay with him until the drug wears off."

"Yes, sir," Amanda nodded nervously. She turned to enter Billy's office and stopped when she heard his voice behind her.

"And the next time Scarecrow has any of his hare-brained schemes to use any of these controlled substances you will come to me and if I agree they'll be done under the supervision of the medical facility and Dr Anderson. Do you understand?"

Amanda nodded and flashed him a quick smile. Billy nodded at her, "Take Scarecrow home, Amanda. I don't want to see you until Monday."

Amanda nodded nervously again and then she was opening the door and taking Scarecrow's hand. Billy saw his face soften as he looked up at the woman and realised how concerned Amanda was, as she led him out into the bullpen he touched her arm, "He'll be all right Amanda."

She squeezed his hand gently, "Come on, Lee," she said gently, "let's get you home."

Scarecrow nodded slowly and allowed her to lead him to the car. She checked her watch as she got into the driver's seat of the Waggoneer, _Six-and-a-half hours_, she thought to herself. Lee was strangely quiet and subdued on the way back. Amanda touched his hand, "Lee, are you all right."

He managed a soft smile, "I think so. Just weird to think that it's all over."

Amanda nodded slowly, unsure of what to say in reply.

The Station Wagon pulled up outside Lee's apartment, "Let's get you inside," Amanda said softly.

She escorted him into the bedroom, "I want you to lie down," she insisted, "that drug still has six hours until it's clear of your system."

"Amanda," he protested, but she was adamant. He lay down on the bed and took her hand, "Will you stay for a bit?"

"All right," Amanda smiled.

Lee nodded and closed his eyes. Amanda watched him carefully for a few moments and then she quietly stood up and left him alone. She had a report to write up for Melrose and she could keep an eye on Lee at the same time.

_He was a little boy again, looking for his parents, 'Mum, Dad, Mum-" and as he turned the corner he came face to face with the Monster. Running away again, he found himself at the locked door trying the handle and calling desperately for his parents as the Monster was coming closer_

Amanda was just entering the bedroom when she heard Lee moan, quickly she stepped across to the bed. His forehead was pleating in a frown as he moaned, "Mum, Dad, Mum-" he swallowed, "Mum, open the door-"

Gingerly, Amanda took his hand, if the hypnotic was still in his system, there was a possibility that he might still respond to her voice, "Lee," she said softly, "Lee, can you hear me?"

His face cleared and he replied, "Yes, 'Manda."

"Remember what I told you about the Monster," she said softly, "it's frozen, it can't hurt you."

His breathing steadied and she said gently, "Lee I want you to turn around and look at the monster. Can you do that for me?"

He whimpered slightly and she felt him squeeze her hand almost painfully, then his breathing steadied again and he murmured, "I can see its face now! The monster has a face!"

She stroked the back of his hand and said, "Lee, can you hear me? I'm going to give you a special gun that only destroys monsters and I want you to use it. The monster isn't there any more is it?"

He moved his head slightly and murmured, "Yes, destroyed the monster. Gone. Safe." Amanda smiled and said quietly, "Go back to sleep, Lee. Everything's all right."

He half-smiled and murmured, "My Amanda." She smiled down at him as he slipped into a deep sleep. She watched him for a few moments and then sighing she lay down on the bed next to him and closed her eyes.

He woke slowly, trying to piece together scattered memories that seemed to make no sense. Opening his eyes he stared up at the ceiling wondering when he'd got home – he had no memories after standing in Blackthorne's office. He had a vague memory of standing in front of his parents' bedroom door after being chased by the monster and Amanda was there, he frowned again, something about her giving him a special gun and him destroying the monster for good. He rolled his head on the pillow and then realised he wasn't alone. A slender, feminine figure was fast asleep next to him. _Amanda_, he thought, gazing at her sleeping face, a wave of gratitude swamped him then, almost reducing him to tears, _Whatever difficulties he'd got himself into she'd always been there. _He had the strangest feeling that on this particular mission had she _not_ been there things might have turned out very differently. She stirred and opened her eyes, "Morning, sleepyhead," he said gently.

A soft smile lit up her face, "Lee, you're awake!"

Gently, as if she was an evanescent soap bubble he reached up to stroke the hair back from her face and then suddenly as if realising that she was indeed real he gathered her up in his arms and burying his face in her shoulder, sobbed as if his heart was breaking. She held him in her arms, stroking his back and head as he wept. Eventually he lifted his head from her shoulder and managed a half-hearted smile, "Stupid thing to do," he muttered.

She didn't answer, merely kissed him gently and drew him into her arms again. Wrapping his arms around her he hugged her to him fiercely, grateful beyond imagining for this strong, bright, courageous woman. Eventually he pushed himself away and stared into her eyes, "Gods, Amanda-" and then he hugged her to him again.

Amanda's stomach growled suddenly and they broke apart laughing, he sat up and ran a hand through his dark hair, "Do you fancy going out for breakfast?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"That would be nice," she replied gently.

He turned and flashed her one of his dazzling smiles and Amanda relaxed, Lee was back. He was no longer the hurt, confused little boy she'd brought home the previous evening. She nodded and slipped off the bed, "I'll go and freshen up," she said, "unless you want to use the shower first?"

"No, go ahead," he replied.

When she emerged from the shower, towelling her still damp hair he was sitting on the sofa reading the written notes she had compiled for her report to Melrose. He looked up as she entered and she thought she saw a look of anguish in his eyes. "I really did all this last night?"

She sat beside him and laid a hand on his arm, "It wasn't you – not really – the drug has a deep recall effect and some of the side effects are somewhat unpredictable. Besides I don't think this will go in the report – I just needed to write it down to get it out of my head."

Lee nodded slowly and then handed the pad back to her, "I'm going to have a shower."

Amanda sighed and looked down at the notes she'd made, Lee's behaviour had scared her, and although under the influence of the drug she had seen how he must have been like as a little boy, she had also seen this strong, capable man reduced to the level of an automaton. Sighing she ripped the page from the pad and screwed it into a ball. Getting down on her hands and knees she dropped the paper into the grate and then taking the book of matches from the table she lit the paper and watched as it burned to ashes. When Lee emerged from the shower she was sitting on the sofa collating the notes they'd made on the case. She looked up and smiled when he entered, "You look better," she said softly.

"Well I feel more human," he held out a hand and Amanda took it feeling the strong fingers curling around her own.

He was quiet during breakfast and Amanda wondered if he really had recovered from this experience, eventually he looked up and she caught the edge of a Stetson grin, "What is it, Amanda?"

"Are you sure you're all right, Lee?" Amanda asked quietly, "you seem awfully quiet."

He looked up and smiled, "Just a lot to think about."

"You've cleared your parents' names. That must count for something."

"He never really said he was responsible you know," Lee's mouth twisted in a fair imitation of a smile.

"But you know he was," Amanda replied quietly, laying her hand on his. "And even if he was only indirectly responsible for their deaths we stopped the assassination of René Sinclair, and finally exposed Blackthorne for what he really was. In the end we got him."

"Yeah we did," Lee smiled, he set his knife and fork on the plate and then said, "What do we do for the rest of the weekend?"

"Well I have to get home," Amanda smiled. "Look, why don't you come round for supper tonight. It's about time you met Mother and the boys."

Lee frowned, "The boys I can handle, but your Mother is a force to be reckoned with."

Amanda laughed, "All the more reason for you to get to know her. Besides I'd only worry leaving you alone in that apartment."

Surprising himself, Lee laughed, "All right, Amanda. I'll come to dinner. Come on, I'd better drive you home."

Rising to his feet he held out a hand and smiling up at him, Amanda took it and allowed him to lead her out of the restaurant.


End file.
